Edmond Elephant's Birthday/Transcript
begin at [[Peppa Pig (character)|Peppa]'s house as she announces the episode title. Mr. Zebra, the Postman is in his van, and with the toot of his horn, appears at the house, he then posts a letter.] * Narrator: Mr. Zebra the postman is delivering a letter to Peppa's house. * Mummy Pig: Ooh, look! Someone's got a party invitation. picks up the invitation. Peppa and George run to her. * Peppa: (Snort!) It must be for me! * Mummy Pig: It says: "To George Pig from Edmond Elephant. Please come to my party." * Peppa: Doesn't it say George and Peppa? * Mummy Pig: No, Just George. * Peppa: Hmph, I didn't want to go to a silly baby party anyway. * Telephone rings, Mummy Pig picks it up. * Mummy Pig: Hello? Oh, it's for you, Peppa, it's Emily Elephant. (She hands the phone to Peppa.) * Peppa: Hello. scene transitions to Emily Elephant's house. The room she is in is covered in Balloons. Music is playing in the background. * Emily: Do you want to come to Edmond's party as my friend? * Peppa (At her house): Oh, yes, Please! * Emily (At her house): My Mummy wants us to help with the little ones. * Peppa (At her house): Help? Yes, I can help. * Emily (At her house): Danny and Suzy are helpers too! * Peppa: Oh, Goody! puts the phone down. scene transitions to the Elephant's House. 4 cars appear, which the respective parents of the children attending Edmond's Party drop off into the house. All the toddlers are holding Birthday Presents. [[Mummy Elephant] is waiting next to the stairs with Edmond next to her.] * Narrator: Everyone is here for Edmond Elephant's Party. * Mummy Elephant: Oh, the helpers are here. * Peppa, Suzy and Danny: Hello, Mrs. Elephant! * Mummy Elephant: Let's get this party started! scene transitions to the living room, which is covered in balloons and decorations. The older kids are next to the toddlers, who are dancing. * Mummy Elephant: Who wants to play Musical Statues! * Toddlers: Yay! * Peppa: This is what you do. puts on the Music Player, which plays "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes". Dance when the music is playing and when it stops stops the Music Player, freeze like a statue. * Danny: Ready, Steady Go! turns on the Music Player again, but none of the Toddlers dance. * Peppa: Just dance already! Toddlers start dancing and giggling. Danny then turns off the music. * Suzy (Pointing at Zuzu Zebra): This one is still blinking, you're out! cries and runs off. Danny turns on the music again and the toddlers dance. Eventually, the music stops again. * Peppa: You're moving, George, you're out! cries and runs off. [[Richard Rabbit|Richard] squeaks.] * Suzy: Richard and Edmond are out. of them cry and run off. * Emily: So Zaza is the Winner! puts the medal on Zaza. * Zaza: Hooray! * Danny: You got a medal! * Suzy: It's made of real plastic gold! Laughs. The other toddlers start crying. Elephant is starting to sort out the Birthday Tea in the kitchen. She has put plates and party hats down. The crying from the Toddlers can be heard from where she is. * Emily: Musical Statues is finished. * Mummy Elephant: Lovely. scene transitions back to the Living Room, where all the toddlers are crying, even Zaza. Mummy Elephant heads into the room, holding a parcel. * Mummy Elephant (Over the crying); Now it's time for Pass the Parcel. * Toddlers (who stop crying): Yay! Elephant gives the Parcel to Edmond. * Danny: When the music plays, pass the parcel round. * Peppa: When the music stops, take some paper off. * Suzy: Ready, Steady, Go! starts the music player, which plays a different song than the last game. Edmond gives the parcel to Richard, then to George, who begins to shake the parcel in selfishness. * Peppa: George, pass the parcel! then gives it to Zaza, then Zuzu, then to Edmond. The music stops and Edmond wraps off the paper. A medal is inside. * Narrator: Edmond has got a medal. puts the medal on himself and giggles. music plays again, and Edmond gives the parcel to Richard. The music stops immediately, but Richard shakes the Parcel rather than opening it. * Peppa: Hurry up, Richard. * Danny: Just take the paper off. [Richard wraps off the paper. A medal is inside.] * Narrator: Richard has got a medal. puts the medal on himself and giggles. music plays once again and Richard gives the parcel to George. The music stops and so George unwraps the paper which has another Medal in it. * Narrator: George has got a medal. puts the Medal on himself, then he snorts and giggles. music plays again, but this time George tries to keep the parcel all to himself by fighting with Zuzu over it. * Suzy: Pass the Parcel! and Zuzu continue to fight over the Parcel. * Narrator: Oh, Dear! George isn't passing the parcel! the music stops, George manages to win over Zuzu. he unwraps the paper and puts the medal on himself while laughing at Zuzu in a selfish way. Zuzu then cries. * Peppa: No, George! That's Zaza's* medal! * takes the Medal and puts it on Zuzu. George cries. Suzy then turns on the music again. Everyone gives the Parcel until it gets to Edmond. Edmond unwraps the paper to reveal a large Panda Teddy Bear. Edmond giggles. * Peppa: It's a giant teddy! * Narrator: Edmond has won. other Toddlers cry over their major loss. Meanwhile, we go back into the kitchen. Mummy Elephant has finished the Birthday Tea. There is lots of different foods as well as glasses for Juice. We hear the toddlers crying again. * Emily: Mummy, Pass the Parcel is finished. * Mummy Elephant: Urm, Lovely. Now it's time for food. * Emily, Peppa, Suzy and Danny: Hooray! the others run into the kitchen. The toddlers follow, and are surprised to see the bigger kids have their spots. * Narrator: Oh, the helpers have taken all the seats. the toddlers cry. * Mummy Elephant (over the crying): This is Edmond's party, remember? The helpers can eat after the little ones. * Emily, Peppa, Suzy and Danny: Oh, Yes! * Peppa: We're the helpers! get out of the seats, while the toddlers get onto them giggling. They then put on the Party Hats. * George: Juice, Please! * Richard: Juice, Please! * Edmond: Juice, Please! * Zuzu or Zaza: Jelly, Please! * Zuzu or Zaza: Jelly! Jelly! * Richard: More, Please! looks at the audience in embarrassment. Mummy Elephant appears holding a Birthday Cake, the lights are dimmed. * Mummy Elephant: '''Happy Birthday, Edmond. * '''Everybody (except Edmond and Mummy Elephant): Happy Birthday, Edmond! walks onto the seat and blows out the candles with his trunk. He then giggles. scene transitions back to outside of the Elephant's house. The parents then return to pick up everybody. everybody heads outside. The Toddlers are holding balloons. * Narrator: It is the end of the party. * Mummy Elephant: Thank you to the helpers, you all worked really hard. the older kids are tired out. * Peppa: Yes, it's not easy looking after little children. * Suzy: (Sighs) I need to lie down! * Danny: I need a holiday! * the toddlers start giggling while they jump happily. The bigger kids start laughing too. The episode ends there. (* Peppa refers to Zuzu as Zaza. The reason why it’s displayed as Zaza already got a medal and Zuzu didn’t. Both twins are identical.) Category:Season 3 episode transcripts Category:Transcripts